De Ja Vu
by MysticChaos
Summary: 3 legends had reincarnated into the real world and now, they have come back...Rando is on the loose, Kurama cannot admit his love to one of the OCs, and now, the OCs are trapped in a vortex in which Rando had cast. They may not come out alive...COMPLETED!
1. Prologe

****

Author's Note:

Ahhh…..me very sorry….It was my first time posting a fanfic and I messed up. I noticed that the first chapter is the second one…..damn it! I hate this computer! So damn confusing!

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: Are you guys that stupid? I don't own anything. Not even my bed so what makes you think I own a famous anime show?

MysticChaos: Hello, hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope it goes well-

Hiei: Just do the stupid story already ningen!

MC: Be quiet Hiei. I have Author Powers you know.

Hiei: Hn.

MC: Well, ON WITH THE STORY! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Two people were running in the dusty dungeons. They were both demons in trouble. One was male, had white fox ears, silvery, long hair, and had lime green eyes. The other was female, had raven black hair that shone silver once in awhile, rainbow colored eyes, and blood red lips. 

"Yoko, you baka! You should've followed my directions to go to the other way!" yelled the woman angrily. The fox demon glared at her, "But you agreed to go my way."

" You dragged me here in the first place to steal that moronic artifact!"

"You were the only one that could go past the spirit barrier."

" Psh, you could've gone through it too if you hadn't use you're rose whip. Because of you, it made it ring the alarm!"

Clearly, these two were amateurs that had their first taste of stealing. Ignoring the girl's remarks, he saw a narrow path in which they could escape the demon guards easily. "Over here!" the kitsune calmly said as he grabbed the girl's wrist. 

When they got out of the pathway, there were guards in front of them and sideways were two other pathways (MC: Don't ask me in why they aren't chopping up the guards. It's my story and just read it!). The two so called 'partners' nodded at each other and both said, "Split!" The fox boy ran to the left, while the girl ran to the right, but since the guards knew in who the fox was, they all chased him instead of the girl. 

The girl stopped running away and looked at the guards chasing the fox boy. 'Should I save him?…' thought the girl carefully. Then she ran toward the guards instead of them chasing her. 

Then she stopped again. She saw a path in the side and abruptly decided to go that way. Meanwhile, the kitsune was having some trouble. He walked into a dead end and his enemies were slowly walking toward him with evil grins on their faces. 'Damn…I can't die now…' fox boy said as he cursed under his breath. Now the guards were ready to kill the fox. One of the guards held up a gun (MC: I don't know if the demon world had guns, but just read the blasted story). He pulled the trigger and at the same time, a girl yelled out his name, "Yoko!"

"Yoko!" The black haired girl yelled. Suddenly she ran out her hidden path, threw herself in front of the fox, and a loud bang sprouted form the rifle of the guard.

The woman slowly fell to the ground and didn't get back up again. The fox demon looked fearfully at the fallen girl. Suddenly he looked up and had hatred in his eyes. Blinded by fury, he took out his rose whip and sliced everyone in just one flick (MC: Finally…). Gradually, his anger faded and now sadness replaced his eyes. Dropping his whip, he bent down and carefully set the woman's head on his arm. Rocking back and forth pathetically, he whispered, "Fool…why did you sacrifice your life? You were the only one that I…that I ever…… loved…"

Then the image of this sad ending slowly faded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Yay~!!! I finished the first chaphie~!!!

Hiei: What the hell was that story about?!

MC: Well, sorryyyy, but it's just the beginning stupid.

Hiei: What'd you call me?!

MC: ANYWAY~~~, the next chapter is when it is a few centuries later and when the trouble starts, but the only way I could continue is if you send me reviews~!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~!!!!

Hiei: SHUT UP! *whacks MysticChaos with his katana on the head*

MC: *unconscious* _Review~~…review~~…review~~~_

Hiei: Aww, crap. She's still saying that review word even if she's knocked out. Now I can't shut her up. 

Kurama: Um…since our author is unconscious, I have to say what she would've said.

Hiei: Not you too…

Kurama: Please review and it's pretty easy. All you have to do is press that purple button on the bottom left of this page and that's it! At least she has to get two reviews. Well, good bye!

*Hiei is putting duck tape on my mouth, but you can still hear, "Review~…"*


	2. Chapter 1

De Ja Vu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself, Aure, Zelia, and Mariah, so all ya'll lawyers, BACK OFF~!!!!  
  
MysticChaos: *sigh* Please review, please?! Anyway-- *Sees Kurama pass by*  
  
MC (a.k.a. MysticChaos): Kurama! Come over here! *waves frantically*  
  
Kurama: What is it now? The last time I came here, Hiei told me that you ate too much sweet snow and started to swing his katana around like a monkey. You were also destroying objects. *seems to be annoyed*  
  
MC: Never mind that! When I was testing my Author Powers, it bounced off a mirror that came out of nowhere, and.well.  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
MC: Look there. *points to Hiei*  
  
*Hiei is wearing a strait jacket, tied to a chair, has a creepy grin, and is singing Britney Spears, 'Opps, I Did It Again.'*  
  
Kurama: What happened to him? *has a big sweat drop on his head*  
  
MC: Well, um.the attack I was practicing with was my signature move, and it's called, 'Insane Chaos.' *fiddling with her thumbs*  
  
Kurama: That name fits the result. Do you know how to reverse it? MC: Nope!  
  
Kurama: So you were using an attack that you don't know how to control? *looks at MysticChaos with a exasperated expression*  
  
MC: Bingo!  
  
Kurama: Please, don't say that. We already have Boton saying that word and we don't need another abnormal haired girl saying it. *looks back at Hiei, who's now singing Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson*  
  
MC: Ok, I won't say it!  
  
Kurama: Well, while Hiei is occupied, let us find the reverse spell to that attack of yours. *walking away*  
  
MC: Yes.er.you do that while I type the story. *slowly backs away*  
  
Kurama: Oh, no you don't. You got yourself into this mess and you shall fix it! *grabs MysticChaos by the wrist and drags her away*  
  
MC: Well.eh heh.on with the story! *looks unsure in what to do*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
"It's been three hundred years ago since that incident last happened." sighed a red haired boy with green eyes. He just came back from his high school and was asked to meet the Urameshi Team by Yusuke. After the Dark Tournament ended, it had been quiet for awhile. In other words, no missions to do. Then he looked at the sky. He felt something strange building in the sky for quite a time. He knew something big was going to happen.  
  
Meanwhile, at a house, a scream was heard. "Ha! I beat you again, Aure!" yelled Zelia. She had red hair, gold eyes, and a happy grin on her face. "Oh~~~!!! You beat me about 10 times already!" scowled a girl playfully as she stuck her tongue out at her opponent. She had silvery, black hair, rainbow colored eyes that changed according to her mood, and blood red lips. Then a another girl sitting on the couch, reading Romeo and Juliet, looked at them, and rolled her eyes. She had golden, brown hair, moss green eyes, and had pale pink lips. She was also wearing glasses. All the girls were 15 years old. "You've been at that game for about 5 hours straight! When makes you so interested in that violent electronic machine?" she growled. Aure and Zelia turned their heads at the girl. "Well Mariah, Zelia and I love anime and we are quite fanatics at it!" smiled Aure.  
  
" Still, why do you spend half of your lives watching Japanese cartoons?" Mariah sighed.  
  
"Hey. Hypocrite. Stop saying that. You love the show Yu-Yu Hakusho and absolutely LOVE Kurama!" mocked Zelia.  
  
"So not!" glared Mariah.  
  
"Um.yes you do." peeped Aure.  
  
"What do you have to prove it?" growled Mariah.  
  
" In your room, you have about 50 diaries and all of them saying one word. Kurama. Also, in your computer, you have pictures of him all over the place." winced Aure.  
  
" How dare you spy in my room!" snapped Mariah.  
  
"Ha, ha~!!! Mariah likes Kurama~!!! Nyah, nyah!" hooted Zelia.  
  
"Oh, yeah?! YOU like Hiei!" smirked Mariah.  
  
"So not~!!!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Please! Shut up!" yelled Aure pleadingly.  
  
Suddenly, the house electricity blacked out. "Great. Because you played that game for such a long time, it blacked out the power." muttered Mariah as she sat between Aure and Zelia. "Sorry."Aure and Zelia both said. Then, the T.V screen lit up. Abruptly, it spit out a small book and it hit Mariah right in the face.  
  
"Are you okay?!" panicked Aure as she pulled up Mariah, but she was deeply interested in the book that hit her on the face, while Zelia was staring at the T.V. "This.this is Viking writing." whispered Mariah. Then the two other girls looked at the book. It was indeed Viking like. "Now that's strange." chirped Zelia. Then Aure looked up and yelled excitedly, "Look! Look at the T.V!" Again, the girls followed her gaze.  
  
It was now showing a strange landscape that looked like a city. Suddenly, the T.V was trying to suck in the trio. Yelling, they were trying to grab something, but it was too late. They were already sucked in the mysterious portal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MC: So the bird walks to squiggly and dot.*tries to read Egyptian in the spell books* Oh! Hello! Now that you finished the chapter, submit your reviews! Oh, and also, I'm doing a voting poll.or something like that. Vote to either keep Hiei nuts or make him sane again. The one that has the most votes, wins! *Waves my fist around hitting Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Who are you talking to? *massages his bleeding nose* Do you even know how to speak Egyptian?  
  
MC: I only know how to translate. Not speak.  
  
Kurama: Oh god. *rolls eyes*  
  
MC: Maybe I should ask Yami in Yugioh.  
  
Kurama: No. This is a Yu-Yu Hakusho fan fiction and only that. Besides, when you brought Bakura, he banished the Urameshi team to the Shadow Relm.  
  
MC: Fine, hold your seven tails for Pete sakes. *sticks her tongue out at him*  
  
Kurama: Fine. *looks back at the books.*  
  
MC: *whispers* Remember to review and vote if Hiei should turn okay, or continue being a nut case. *glances at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Who let the dogs out?! WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO?! Who let the dogs out?! WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO?! (by Baha Men.or something like that)  
  
MC: .  
  
Kurama: What were you saying before? *looks up at MysticChaos*  
  
MC: Nothing! Anyway, see ya next time--oh, for the love of god! HIEI, SHUT UP! *whacks him on the head*  
  
Hiei: I love you. You love me. We are happy family! With a kiss and hug-- (Barney song)  
  
Kurama: Bring Yami, and make it fast MysticChaos. *panicking when he heard Hiei sing this perverted song*  
  
MC: Uh.yeah.sure. *looks under the books for a phone* Anyway, while I find the freakin phone, review, review, and review! 


	3. Chapter 2

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: You think that if I owned anything big, would I be writing this disclaimer? I don't think so.

MysticChaos: Thanks for sending reviews!--Hey, Kurama! I found the cure for the attack!

Kurama: You did? *looks over MysticChaos's shoulder*

MC: *starts to chant the spell*

Kurama: Uh…don't you think you should wait until Yami comes? 

MC: *because of her lack of reading spells, she screws up and makes a lot of pink smoke come out of nowhere*

Kurama: MysticChaos? *waves off smoke*

*Kurama then sees Hiei somehow released and is causing destruction all over the place. He has a creepy smile still.*

Hiei: *banging MysticChaos's computer* Jingle bells *WHACK*, jingle bells *WHACK*, jingle all the way! *WHACK*

Kurama: …Um…MysticChaos? *looks down*

*Kurama sees MysticChaos, but…*

Kurama: You turned yourself into a baby?! *surprised*

MC: 'rama (A.K.A. Kurama), me sworry… me didn't wean it! *eyes turn large and tears starts to come out*

Kurama: *sighs and picks up MysticChaos* No crying. Where is that Yami?! Well, um…on with the story? *looks at Hiei who is now acting like a squirrel eating an imaginary acorn*

MC: Yay! Start story! 'rama looks like girly! 'rama is mommy!

Kurama: … *sweat drop*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2

"WHAT?! We have to protect three girls?! That's our mission?!" yelled Yusuke at the teenage-transformed Koenma. "For your information, don't scream at my ear Yusuke and yes, three girls." Koenma said as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the used-a-whole-bottle-of-gel-for-that-hair haired boy. Yusuke sat back down and a small man by the name of Hiei said coolly, "And why do we have to protect another set of stupid humans when we are already baby-sitting two babies on our team?" Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "Didn't you feel it?" a voice said out of the blue. Everyone in Koenma's office looked at the window. Kurama was leaning on it and continued calmly, "Just a few minutes ago a strange, but large burst of spirit energy came out of the sky and it led to three girls. They have mysterious, strong energy and if demons manage to take them, then we're in trouble." Boton nodded. She said, "They go by the name of Zelia, Mariah, and Aure."

While the others talked about this mission, Kurama seemed to be distracted and had a sad expression. 'No. It can't be you Aure…you died three hundred years ago…'

"Wake up Aure!" The girl shook her head and tossed back her black hair. Then she looked around. She was in a rather large house. "What happened?" she asked. Two other girls sighed and sat on a couch across from her. "We've been forced to transport into the the YYH world." said Mariah grimly. "What?!" gasped Aure. Then Zelia handed her a small piece of paper from the book that earlier hit Mariah on the face. Aure quickly took the paper and it read:

Dear Winners,

You have been selected to live in the Yu-Yu Hakusho world! 

Congrates!

Why have you been selected?

Because you three had special powers that you used to have before you reincarnated.

That is why we selected you. 

To have your own taste of power.

Besides,

one of you have been here before.

Before you died of course.

The only way to go back to the real world if one of the anime characters get killed or when the three of you die.

So have fun while you are here!

Anyway,

In this world,

You are all sisters and have one mother and father.

Your school has already been assembled 

And it is just a few blocks west of your house.

Try to live long enough to enjoy this place, 

And good luck!

From the Port Keeper

Aure handed back the note and fell back on the sofa. She was utterly shocked. "When I get that person that sent us here against our will, he will wish that he wasn't even existing since the beginning of earth…" hissed Zelia as she pulled the sofa cover. "Calm down…we need to figure out in how to deal with this scenario and why that person gave us this book along with the note--hey! There's something written on the back of this note!" said Mariah. Zelia looked at the piece of paper with hatred and said, "Well? What is it?" "It said," started Mariah. "This book will guide you in how to use your powers. Use it well." Then she snorted. "Wow, that helped." "What are we going to do?…"mummered Aure. "I want to go home!" yelled Zelia angrily. Then Aure looked at the window as her two friends bickered. "Yoko…" she whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei: You are so cute~~~!!!! *hugging MysticChaos*

MC: 'rama, 'rama! 'iei (A.K.A. Hiei) is scaring mwe! Mwe want 'rama! *crying and looks really adorable when she is crying*

Kurama: Uh…Hiei, probably you should release MysticChaos…

Hiei: NO! SHE'S MINE! *runs off to somewhere*

Kurama: …

Hiei: Adorable little thing! *Hugs MysticChaos on top of the fridge*

MC: 'iei's skin is hot! Me don't like fire-apawetion! Mwe burning up! *she is crying even more*

Kumara: Get down Hiei! You're toasting our author! *tries to reach them* Please review and pray that the author doesn't die! Hiei! You are dehydrating the poor baby!

MC: 'rama, swave me~!!!! *pushing away from Hiei who is now singing to her the barney song, AGAIN!* 


	4. Chapter 3

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did, I'll be sewing everyone that doesn't have a disclaimer.

Kurama: Thank you for you reviews and--there you are Yami! *holding a sleeping MysticChaos is his arms…wow…he managed to get her out of Hiei's grasp…*

Yami: Uh…what happened here? *looks at the knocked out Hiei tied to a chair *

*Kurama explains to Yami*

Yami: I know the perfect cure for this! *takes out a small book and looks through it*

Yami: Okay, get ready. *starts to chant the spell*

*Blue smoke comes out of nowhere*

Kurama and Yami: *waves away the smoke* Cough, cough… *looks down*

MysticChaos: Thanks for turning me back! I owe you guys! *happy*

Yami: No problem. *gives MysticChaos a hand*

MC: Uh…where is Hiei? *looks around*

*The three hears a sword being taken out*

Hiei: YOU SHALL PAY IN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! DIE~!!! *begins to chase MysticChaos*

MC: Uh…ON WITH THE STORY! *runs away with Hiei chasing her and trying to slash her with his sword*

Kurama: Should we save her?

Yami: Nah. Want to get a smoothie?

Kurama: Sure.

*Walks away while MysticChaos meets her doom*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3

"Wake up Zelia! We're going to be late for school!" said Aure as she hit Zelia on the head. Waking up, she muttered, "I had the strangest dream…It was when we were trapped in the Yu-Yu Hakusho world…and we couldn't--" but she stopped when she saw that she was in a large bedroom and saw Aure wearing a sailor uniform. "Never mind." Zelia added. Aure looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, um, Mariah and I will wait for you downstairs ok?"

Then Aure walked out of the room giving Zelia a worried glance. When she walked down the stairs she saw Mariah trying to get away from her, I mean their extremely perky mother. "Dear, you don't look well. You should eat more breakfast." the woman cooed. "I'm fine! Look!" Mariah said as she jumped up and down, but that was a bad move. When Mariah jumped up, she jumped up at an unusual height and hit her head on the ceiling. "Oh, ok then." the woman smiled as she tottered away. "She's too damn perky!" Mariah snapped as her head throbbed with pain. "How did you do that?" asked Aure as she massaged her friend's head. Also wondering in how their fake mother just ignored in what happened.

"I don't know…"

"Do you think it has anything to do with our powers?"

"Perhaps."

"Whoa…what happened?" Zelia said as she looked at the crack on the ceiling. Aure explained. "Well, I already ate breakfast (our fake mom shoved it in my mouth) so let's go!" said Zelia as she walked toward her friends. The two other girls nodded. "We're going to school mother!" the trio said in unison. Then their mother walked out and waved, "Have a good day dears!" "Uh…yeah…uh…mom?" Zelia shrugged. 

"Our mom is too perky!" sighed Zelia as the girls entered the school grounds. The two other girls nodded slightly. "So what do you think the letter meant by our powers?" asked Aure. She received no response. Looking at her friends, Mariah muttered, "Red-haired boy at the left." Aure looked behind Zelia's back. It was Kurama. Aure gasped and remembered something. She whispered, "I forgot that Kurama--I mean Suwegi goes to this school!" "At least the other YYH cast doesn't go here. It seems that Kurama is the only one that goes here." Zelia observed. Mariah hissed, "Remember, don't speak to him or anyone else for that matter." The girls nodded and quickly ran into the school. 

Kurama saw a familiar looking girl look at him behind two other girls. Then he thought with soft eyes, 'Aure…is it really you?…Oh, you don't know how long I've waited for you…Aure…'

Aure banged her head on the desk for the fifth time. It was lunch time. The trio got through the new student introductions, and half of the morning, but it didn't seem that they could take it much longer with the lying. "Ohhhh…I want to go…." Aure whined. Zelia pat Aure on the back and said hopefully, "It's just three more hours." Aure moaned even more. "Uh…guys, Kurama is looking at us." Mariah whispered. Zelia and Aure looked behind them. Kurama was indeed looking at them, but quickly looked away when the girls noticed him. "He's not looking at you! He's looking at us!" a random girl said. Zelia glared at the girl and snapped, "All right. He's looking at you. Then he must have bad taste!" They glared at each other. Then Mariah said to Aure, "Boy, even Kurama is a chick magnet here!" Aure smiled a bit. Then Aure spotted Kurama looking at them again. Actually, if Aure didn't know any better, he was looking at her. Giving him a friendly smile, he looked away, blushing. Tilting her head in confusion, the bell rung and lunch was over.

Aure stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Zelia asked as she looked at Aure. Smiling she said, "Well, our fake mother said to buy some milk because she was going to work late today. You guys go ahead and I'll buy it." "You sure?" Mariah said lifting an eyebrow. Nodding, Aure ran off, waving. Shrugging, the two girls continued walking home. 

Later, Aure stomped her foot on the ground with impatience. "I knew I should've brought my umbrella!" Aure looked warily at the pouring rain. "Here goes!" Then she ran into the rain. Shortly, she bumped into a person. Shaking her head she muttered her apology and looked up in who the person was. It was Kurama. Aure thought with nervousness, 'Not him!' "I'm sorry!" Aure bowed. "I must go now!" When she was about to run again, the red haired boy grabbed her hand and pulled her under the umbrella. Saying with eerie calmness, he said, "You are going to get a cold. Do you mind if I guide you home?" (MC: Make Kurama515 jealous! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) "Um…uh…why not?" Aure stuttered. 

"Mind if I hold your shopping bag too?"

"You don't have too! I'm fine!"

"Please, allow me to carry it."

"Well, if you insist…"

Then Aure handed Kurama the supermarket bag and started to dry her hair. Walking together silently in the rain, Kurama looked at Aure by the corner of his eye, while she was looking at the road in front of them. 'My Aure…I forgot in how you looked like after all these years.' Kurama thought as he finally looked at Aure. 'Oh, how I wish I can embrace you in my arms and feel your soft skin against mine. How I wish I can tell you what I could've, no…should've said to you three hundred years ago before you disappeared from my life…' (MC: Nyah, Nyah Kurama515!) Then a voice broke into his thoughts as Aure said, "Watch out!" Suddenly Kurama tripped over a large crack in the sidewalk and landed on the muddy ground. Trying not to laugh, Aure asked with concern, "Are you all right?" She was also thinking, 'Kurama is so clumsy! How strange for a Dark Tournament winner!' "I'm a bit messy if you mean." smiled Kurama at Aure. He was messy. His hands were soaked with mud, his uniform shirt was covered with dirt, and his cheeks were smudged with earth. Aure couldn't help but laugh. "You should probably stop by my house to clean up." Aure giggled, but she saw the mistake as soon as she said it. She couldn't invite an anime character to their house! Not when she had a freaky mom, and two friends that strictly promised that they will not invite anybody to their house. Kurama must have seen her nervousness, because he got up and politely turned down the offer. Aure sighed silently to herself. 

"Well, um…thank you for the help. I really appreciate it!" grinned Aure as she took the shopping bag from Kurama's hand. "Anytime." he replied. "So…um…goodbye!" waved Aure as she was about to close her house's gate door. Stumbling over words, he said quickly, "My name is Suwegi. (A.K.A. Kurama's human name)" "Excuse me?" said Aure as she opened the door again. "My name is Suwegi." Kurama repeated. 

"Oh…um…yeah."

"Your name?"

"Oh! Sorry…my name is Aure."

"Nice to meet you Aure."

"You too."

Then both of them gave each other bashful smiles as this image slowly dimmed away… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Don't make me call Yukina! *dodging Hiei's attacks*

Hiei: And how are you going to do that?!

MC: YUKINA~!!! You have a brother~!!!! His name is--

Hiei: *Puts his hand on MysticChaos's mouth* Fine! I'll stop attacking you if you stop calling Yukina. 

MC: OK~!!! *has her fingers crossed behind her back* 

Hiei: Good. Now do the review thing and shut up. *walks away*

MC: *Sees Hiei disappear* Ok! So review everyone and Hiei~!!! Guess what I'm going to say? YUKINA HAS A BROTHER! HIS NAME IS--*runs away*

Hiei: Come back here ningen!!!! *starts to chase MysticChaos*

MC: Review everyone! HIS NAME IS H--I--E--I~! H--I--E--I~! (sing this in the Bingo rhythm)

Hiei: OH, NOW YOU'RE DEAD!

MC: H--I--E--I~!!!!

Kurama: Sorry. When MysticChaos was hiding from Hiei, she was in the sugar barrel and ate a lot of the sugar. That is why she is a bit crazy. *wow…he finally came back and he's drinking a smoothie…*


	5. Chapter 4

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I have something to tell you…come a little closer…closer…closer…CLOSER DAMN YOU! *goes close to your ear* I OWN NOTHIN! HAHAHAHAHA!

MysticChaos: Ok…now when did the disclaimer have a personality?

Disclaimer: Since I got bored in being polite.

MC: Oh. Well, anyway, I let Hiei beat me up so he'll stop chasing me, then Malik started to torture me, and I'm alone--*rambles on and on*

MC: SO, I have noting more to say, so on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 4

A school bag dropped on the floor with a loud _plunk_. Aure's eyes widened then her face was covered with fear. In front of her were her two friends on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood. Running to Zelia's side, she shook her awake and said panickly, "What happened to you guys?! Who did this to you?!" Zelia slowly opened her eyes and gasped, "Rando…Rando came…he escaped from the---the---demon jail and…" Then she tilted her head sideways. Aure cried with alarm "Zelia?! Mariah?! Wake up!"

Keiko looked up from her work (she was helping her parents run the noodle restaurant) and saw a soaked girl, knees covered in blood, and she was gasping for air. Then the girl ran into the store grabbed her shoulders and asked urgently, "Where does Yusuke Urameshi live?!" Keiko was alarmed. She thought that this girl was nuts. "I don't know who you are, but I am not telling you in where Yusuke lives." she snapped at the girl as she pulled away from her grip. "Please! You must tell me in where he lives!" she begged. Keiko looked at her eyes and led her to a table. "Why do you want Yusuke?" Keiko asked calmly. The girl gave her a confused look and walked away from Keiko. Then she ran out of the restaurant. "Wait!" Keiko yelled after the girl, but the girl already disappeared into the pouring rain. 

"Ha! I beat you again Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. The greasy haired boy (Yusuke) and the carrot top (Kuwabara) was in the arcade doing their weekly let's--see--who's--the--best competition. "You weren't fair Urameshi! You pushed my go cart into the edge so I would die!" bickered Kazuma. 

"Then you want a rematch?!"

"Bring it on gel boy!"

When they were about to put quarters in their slots, they were stopped when the arcade door burst open. Immediately the arcade store grew silent. Yusuke looked up and his eyes widened. He saw the same girl that Keiko saw earlier. "Hey, Urameshi, isn't she one of the girls that we had to protect and stuff?" whispered Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded. "Where is Yusuke Urameshi?!" she asked. Everyone pointed to him. Then the girl ran toward him, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him out of the arcade. Kuwabara felt strange about this so he followed after them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Yusuke as he shook off the girl's hand. "Listen to me Yusuke. Just cooperate and I'll show you in what I was going to tell you, but now, we don't have much time!" yelled the girl as she pulled the boy's arm again. "HEY! Let go of me!" shouted Yusuke angrily, but he never used his spirit power to stop her. He was wondering in what this girl had to show. 

Later, at Aure's house, Yusuke gasped. "What are you waiting for?! Heal them with your spirit wave!" she shouted with impatience. She was holding her two friends, Zelia and Mariah. Both was in the verge of dying because of the loss of so much blood. "How do you know about my spirit wave?" asked Yusuke with much alarm and surprise. Aure glared at him. Her eyes turned a deadly red and she hissed, "Stop fooling around and heal them!" For some reason when she did this, it scared Yusuke. Obeying, he kneeled by the two girls and, with the many wonders of the spirit wave, healed them to their original state. When he was done, the two girls woke up and said weakly, "What happened…?" Suddenly, Aure fell on her knees and started to cry with relief. 

While Zelia and Mariah were trying to soothe the sensitive Aure, Yusuke opened his communicator and said to it, "Boton, I think we need the whole team on this mission." "Got it Yusuke!" it responded. Then he closed the lid of the communicator and looked out the window at the falling rain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: So sad…*sob, sob*

Hiei: Why so sad?!

MC: Because.

Hiei: Whatever. I'm not going to even bother asking. *rolls eyes*

MC: Well, review everyone and Hiei? *sniff, sniff*

Hiei: What?!

MC: Can you be my snug toy? To make me feel better?

Hiei: HELL, NO! *moves away*

MC: Then I shall turn you into a dolly! *starts to chant a spell*

Hiei: NOOOOOO~!!! *wow…Hiei is actually running away…*

*Green smoke surrounds them*

MC: Dolly~!!! *picks up a Hiei-looking doll in where Hiei used to be*

MC: Bye-bye now! Review too! *snuggles the doll happily*


	6. Chapter 5

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: Just for fun, I'm going to say I own the show and the characters just to see how quickly the police will be at my--*knock, knock* That was quick. I take it back. MysticChaos doesn't own anything except Zelia, Mariah, and Aure. HAPPY?!

MysticChaos: Since Hiei and Kurama will be needed in this chappie, I'm quite lonely here…SO, I invited my friend over and her name is Kurama515. (NOTE: This is her screename in Xanga just to tell you) But since her name is so freakishly long, I'll call her Kura. 

Kura: I like that name! *^_^*

MC: Uh…yeah. So while we talk, read the story!

Kura: ON WITH THE STORY!

MC: Hey! That's my line! *glares at Kura*

Kura: *ignores MysticChaos* When will Kurama come?!

MC: Soon Kura, so stop eating my ice cream and let's watch the Yu-Yu Hakusho videos.

Kura: I love Kurama! *drops the ice cream and sits on the sofa*

MC: Uh…yeah. Well, on with the story. *turns on 'play' on the remote*

(Note: I don't know if Genkai got back to life in the Dark Tournament. I remember that she possessed Buu's body, (or something) but I don't recall her coming back to life. Anyway, dead or not, she's still alive I the story. Don't ask me how. She just is.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 5

Kurama set a blanket over Aure's tired, sleeping body. Sighing with exhaust, he left the room. With one last look at Aure's face, he turned off the light in her room, and walked downstairs. 

"How did Aure know about my Spirit Wave?" Yusuke asked when Kurama entered the living room. Zelia and Mariah looked at each other nervously. Mariah then started, "That's not really the point Yusuke. It's how long we've know about you." "Yes. To be truthful, Aure, Mariah, and I know you as far as when you died the first five seconds when first we saw you, when you got hit by a car." added Zelia. "You even know about Hiei and Kurama?" asked Kuwabara. "Almost everything about them." answered Zelia with stern eyes. Hiei looked away from the group and Kurama looked up at Aure's room. With worry in her eyes, Boton wondered out loud, "How do you know about us so well?" Mariah looked at Boton and said, "We can't tell you yet Boton. It may be too risky. We don't even know how to get of here--" But was stopped abruptly when Zelia kicked her foot under the table. "I've said too much." whispered Mariah. Yusuke then got up and said energetically with a whole strange new energy, "Who was the person that attacked you guys?" Surprised, Zelia said, "He, uh, he was Rando. He escaped from the demon world." "WHAT?!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Boton yelled. "I THOUGHT I WAS FINISHED WITH HIM A LONG TIME AGO!" bellowed Yusuke. Mariah glared at him. "Do you think Rando would be defeated that easily? He could've easily transformed back into his original form, used one of his 99 attacks to get out of there, and if anyone stands in his way, BOOM! They're dead!" growled Mariah. "She does have a point detective." Hiei said coldly. In aggravation, Zelia threw a nearby flower pot at him, and which of course, missed him. Mariah said calmly, "Sorry Hiei. She does that whenever she's really annoyed. Usually she hits small targets." "Hn." Hiei snorted as he stared at the broken pot. "They are not safe here then. We must move them to Genkai's temple." Kurama said coolly. "Good idea. So you guys want to come?" Yusuke asked getting up. "Whatever." growled Zelia as she stormed upstairs. "That means a yes." Mariah translated. She too went upstairs. It was quiet. Then suddenly Boton yelled, "Kuwabara! You slept through the whole thing?!" Kazuma smiled weakly. Hiei said quietly, "The stupid human can't even stay awake…" "Hey, shrimp! Why won't you just shut up?!" Kuwabara yelled. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Packed up and ready to go, Yusuke picked up two of the suit cases and skeptically said, "We left a note to your mom that you're going away and wow! These things are light! For girls you don't carry much do you?" "We never got the chance to pack up when…" Mariah glanced at Zelia, who shook her head, and continued, "When we left from somewhere. It was a rush." Boton and Kuwabara gave confused looks at each other. "So, uh…guys? How are we going to get to the sleeping girl to Genkai's temple?" Kuwabara asked. Then a voice said behind them, "That has been taken care of." Everyone looked around and saw Kurama carrying Aure on his back, still sleeping. "Well, what are we waiting for?" cheered Boton. Zelia gave her a weird look then made a circular movement, with her index finger next to her head at Mariah. She giggled behind her hand. "Meet you at the temple!" Boton said as she conjured her oar and flew into the night air. Then the group saw by the corner of their eyes, that Hiei already ran off. "Let's get started then and give me back my suitcase. I'm not that weak!" snapped Zelia at Yusuke as she took her backpack off from Yusuke's shoulder. "You're welcome!" Yusuke said with sarcasm. Then Mariah took her small suitcase from Yusuke's hand and said smartly, "Thank you!" She too walked off, following Zelia. Yusuke growled angrily and muttered under his breath, "It's not like I wanted to carry the stupid bags in the first place…"

Waiting in a train (I believe this was the way to travel when going to Genkai's house), it was pretty quiet. Yusuke and Kuwabara was snoring their noses off, Boton, Zelia, and Mariah were playing a game called Spit (Zelia and Mariah had to teach Boton since she doesn't exist in our world), while Kurama was looking out the window with Aure leaning on his shoulder, amazingly still asleep. BOOM! The train's table shook, alarming Kurama. "Ha, ha! I won again!" Zelia shouted happily. "Damn, you work fast on your hands!" Mariah laughed gathering the cards into a pile. Kurama looked in front of him and smiled. The three girls were having the time of their lives. Sighing happily, he leaned back on his seat and turned his head at Aure. She looked so adorable. It made you want to hug her. Smiling again, he remembered the last time he hugged her. It was somewhat a few centuries ago when Aure lived at the Yu-Yu Hakusho world, and was still a demon. 

She was crying and he tried to soothe her with words, but it only made her angry and throw him off to somewhere. Coming back, he finally hugged her because it was the only solution he could think of that time. He wanted to make her feel better since she looked so pathetic when she was crying. The funny thing was, she really didn't like that so she lift him up somehow and threw him who knows where. It took quite awhile for him to find his way back. Kurama laughed. He knew better now then to make her feel better. She was better off crying. It made her feel better afterwards. 

Setting his head on Aure's, he slowly fell asleep until another bang on the table was made. Kurama wished that Aure would soon remember her past and hopefully remember him too…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Boy! That was a good show! *stretches her arms*

Kura: I love Kurama! *has heart- shaped eyes*

MC: We know that Kura. Anyway, while I make some popcorn to watch another hour of Yu-Yu Hakusho, review, review, and REVIEW!

Kura: Popcorn?! Where?! *lifts up the couch*

MC: 0_0;;;;


	7. Chapter 6

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: Don't own notin… *Yawn*

MysticChaos: *Yawns* Darn, I'm writing this story so early in the morning…

Kura: Why **are** you writing this story so early? *stretches her arms up*

MC: Don't know…I guess I couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I should start on my story again.

Kura: That was stupid.

MC: I guess…*yawn* Well, on with the story…

Kura: Oh, darn…MysticChaos fell asleep again…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 6

Mariah yawned and looked around her. Just yesterday, they reached Genkai's temple. Since they were tired and it was late, the YYH group and the three girls went right to sleep. Yawning, Mariah sat up and looked out the window. Instead she saw Aure sitting on the sill. She was completely oblivious of everything around her and seemed to be focused on something. "Aure? AURE!" Mariah hissed. Aure twitched, and turned her head slightly. "Good morning Mariah. Did you have a good sleep?" she smiled. "Yeah…in a way." Mariah replied sitting on the window sill too.

"This is a beautiful view isn't it, Mariah?" 

"Yeah…um…when you were sleeping, I found a large garden somewhere in Genkai's house. What to go see?"

"Sure. Let's just make sure that we don't wake anyone up."

Mariah nodded and jumped off the sill with Aure.

Silently walking to the garden, they jumped off a few steps and landed on the grass. Smiling at each other, they sat on the green grass and looked around. Genkai had quite a green thumb. There were all different kinds of flowers, exotic plants, and tall elegant trees. There was a stone path that circled the large garden. There was even a fountain somewhere and a sand garden (the kinds that have rocks in the middle of nowhere with sands all around in that has wavy designs engraved on the sand). It was very calming and beautiful. "It's so cool!" Aure whispered. "I told you!" Mariah chuckled. The thing that both of them had in common was that they love gardens and even have their own, back at the real world, but they never imagined anything so beautiful here. Unfortunatly their happiness ended quickly.

"Uh…do you hear that?" Mariah said. "Hear what?" asked Aure. She was still absorbing the environment into her head. Then a demon with long, red hair, blue face paint, and red eyes came out of nowhere. The two girls froze and suddenly they yelled, "AHHHHHHH~!!!!" 

"How'd Rando follow us here?!" Aure yelled as she was running for her life. "He must've heard us somehow when we were talking about Genkai's temple!" shouted back Mariah. Continuing to run for their lives, Rando appeared in front of them, grabbed Aure's neck, and held her up, choking her. Mariah was caught too, but was able to kick Rando…even if it had no affect on him. "Let go of me monster!" gasped Aure. The demon just grinned and said, "Yes! I feel your spirit energy coming into my body…Soon, you will die and nothing will stop me!" "Not if I can't help it!" Mariah yelled. Then her foot glowed yellow. Kicking Rando again, this time it did have affect. Hissing with pain, Rando looked down at Mariah and gave her a death glare. Aure, seeing that Rando was distracted, she dug her nails into his hand releasing blood. Dropped to the ground, Aure backed away and saw that Rando was angry. Waiting for pain to come, she saw that her cut was giving off black blood. As if by instinct, she raced forward and smeared her blood on Rando. Screaming in pain, Rando released Mariah and slowly disappeared giving Aure a telepathic message, 'I will be back, and you will die…I guarantee it…' 

Just at that moment, the YYH group came and seemed to be ready for action. Too bad they were too late. "Did you see that?" Aure said, ignorant of the people behind her. Then a voice said in the trees, "Your blood was acid that burned that demon's skin." Everyone looked up and saw Hiei. Then Yusuke yelled, "If you were there and they were in trouble, WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKIN SAVE THEM?!" "Hn." Hiei simply replied.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked with concern setting his hands on Aure's shoulders. Aure nodded weakly. 'Note to self,' Mariah thought. 'Never go anywhere alone.'

Later, Zelia, Mariah, and Aure was talking alone and stretching in an empty room. "So your saying that Aure's blood was acid and Mariah used her spirit energy?" Zelia asked. The girls nodded. "Wow, this is getting interesting." sighed Zelia.

"Isn't it strange though?" Aure started.

"What's strange?" Zelia and Mariah said.

"That Rando is attacking us, but not the YYH group."

"Do you think the letter was telling the truth? That we were really once powerful warriors?" Mariah asked.

"After what's happened, I think so Mariah." said Zelia sadly.

"I guess it's too late to say, I want to go home!" Aure laughed. 

The girls smiled. Then the door suddenly opened and a old woman as small as Hiei came in. "Hello Genkai." the trio said politely. "Since you already know me, tell me who you three are." Genkai said as she stood by Zelia. "I'm Zelia," said she as she was shifting her brown hair back, "And that's Aure and Mariah." "Hi!" The two other girls said happily. Getting to the point, Genkai nodded and continued, "Koenma said that I should train you to use your powers, but since I already trained Yusuke, I can't teach you the spirit wave. Is that fine with you?" Everyone nodded. "Ok. Everyone get up." Genkai commanded. Everyone stood up. "Now has anyone of you have any experience with martial arts?" Mariah and Aure pointed to Zelia. "You two never fought before?" Aure and Mariah shook their heads. "Well, try to punch that board at the side of room. Let's see how much training you need. Including you Zelia." Obeying Genkai's every command, the three walked toward the boards and one by one, they punched the boards. Zelia seemed to be a natural in using spirit energy and disintegrated the board completely. Mariah punched her board and even if it wasn't as good as Zelia, at least she knew how to use her spirit energy. In other words, Mariah, chopped the thick board in half. Aure, well…was another story. Instead of breaking the board, Aure was jumping around swinging her throbbing hand in the air. "Ha, ha!" laughed Mariah and Zelia. Aure gave them a playful glare and looked at her hand to see if she broke anything. Then Genkai thought with a sigh, 'This is going to be a long day…'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Yay! I finished the chappie! *jumps around in joy*

Kura: Yeah…so what are you going to do now?

MC: Go to sleep! *immediately sleeps on her bed*

Kura: *annoyed* Anyway, review, review, and--

MC: *Hits Kura on the head* HEY! That's my line! 

Kura: 0_0;;; I thought you were asleep!

MC: I was until you said my favorite line!

Kura: *sigh* Whatever.

MC: *^_^*


	8. Chapter 7

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own notin~!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!

MysticChaos: Ok…now that was just plain freaky.

Kura: I never knew that disclaimers could get so crazy!

Disclaimer: Hey! *twitches*

Kura: Uh…yeah… *moves away from the disclaimer man*

MC: Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Meet my F.P.O.D. !

Kura: Uh…what's F.P.O.D. ?

Disclaimer: My Frying Pan of Doom! *starts to chase Kura with the frying pan*

Kura: AHHHHH~!!! *glares at MysticChaos then runs away*

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!

MC: ok…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 7

Again and again Aure still couldn't break anything with her fist or feet. "OWWWWWWW~!!!!" whined Aure as she started to hop around in circles holding her foot. "I don't understand it…we can use our spirit power, but Aure can't…" Zelia wondered while she was looking at Aure hop around. Mariah nodded. "Yeah. We could now materialize our spirit energy into arrows, swords, guns, or even whips, but Aure didn't show any kind of powers what so ever." "Do you think she's just a human with small amounts of spirit power?" asked Zelia. Mariah just shrugged. 

"Stop hopping around and focus!" Genkai yelled. "I'm trying to, but the blasted board won't cooperate!" complained Aure. Genkai rolled her eyes and said, "Do you expect it too?" Aure just hissed. Ceasing to hop around, she glared angrily at the board. Her eyes turning red, the board started to levitate and float. Suddenly, it started to stretch until it ripped apart and turned into dust. Her eyes turning back to their ordinary color, she cheered and said happily, "Yay! I did it! Finally~!!!" But the others weren't celebrating. They stared at Aure with disbelief. Noticing it was abnormally quiet, she turned around and faced a surprised Genkai. "How'd I do?" asked Aure happily. Then Zelia smiled widely and said, "Aure! You don't have spirit powers! You have psychic abilities instead!" "Go Aure!" Mariah yelled. While the three girls cheered in happiness, Genkai's face darkened and silently walked out of the room. 

Boton was in the living room playing her newfound game (Spit) with the other YYH boys (except Hiei) until they saw Genkai enter the room. "Genkai! Do you want to join?" Boton said happily. Genkai shook her head. "So how are the three doin inside?" Yusuke said as he banged his hand on the table to get a deck. Everyone moaned in defeat and Kuwabara yelled, "Urameshi! You won the fifth time already!" "I know carrot head. I'm beginning to like this game! So who wants to go another round of Spit?" Everyone shook their heads and smiled weakly at Yusuke. Then Genkai said, "We have a another demon friend in the house." The boys got up and Kuwabara yelled stupidly, "Where's Rando?!" "Not Rando you fool. The black haired girl." Hiei snapped when he appeared in front of them. "Aure?!" Yusuke, and Boton shouted. As for Kuwabara, he's still thinking in who's the new demon. Kurama and Hiei were the only ones that weren't surprised. Genkai nodded. "Zelia, and Mariah are the ones that have spirit power, but Aure's spirit power was replaced with a strong psychic energy. Closely resembling demon energy." Then Kuwabara yelled, "Aure's a demon?!" Everyone except Kuwabara fell down anime style. "Yeah, genius. She is." Yusuke growled. "Only demons can sense other demons more easily then humans." Genkai said as she glanced at Hiei and Kurama. Seeing Genkai's look, Boton said with disbelief, "It can't be possible! When Aure died and reincarnated, it is very rare for a person to become a demon twice in row!" "You knew about this Boton?!" Yusuke shouted looking at Boton. "She was a grim reaper Yusuke. If it was a subject about dead people, Boton would be a good person to ask." Kurama said calmly. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Yusuke said, cooling down a bit. "Hn. You ningens are wasting my time with useless talk." Hiei said as he disappeared again. Kuwabara twitched and muttered, "I'm going to get that shrimp one day…" Then it started to be quiet. Abruptly, the group heard loud cheers. Confused, the YYH followed the sound. 

"Ha, ha!" Zelia yelled "I bet I'm way better then that damn Kuwabara!" Mariah looked at her and said smartly, "Nuh, uh. Your spirit power is still weak! Besides, your weapons disappear in a few seconds." This was true. As soon as Zelia conjured a sword, it disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Zelia cursed under her breath and practiced some more. Mariah, noticing Aure sitting with her eyes closed, poked her lightly. Aure opened her eyes and said with abnormal calmness, "Hiei, stop hiding. I know you're there." "Hn." said a voice in the shadows. Mariah looked wide-eyed at Aure and said, "Whoa! How'd you do that?!" The a voice said in Mariah's head, 'I have all kinds of psychic abilities. I'm pretty impressed really…' Mariah looked wide-eyed at Aure. Opening her eyes, Aure looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Hey, Zelia!" Mariah yelled. "Aure has really cool psychic abilities! She has telepathy too!" Zelia walked to Aure and cheered, "Now we're unstoppable!" "And she didn't have to go get a Jagan eye to do it!" added Mariah to the shadows. "But her psychic abilities don't even match to my Jagan eye." Hiei growled as he walked out of the shadows. "You want to bet Hiei?" Aure said cheerfully as she stood up. "Hn. You're not even worth challenging." Hiei said as he turned his back at the trio. "How rude!!!" Mariah shouted, but was stopped when Aure's hair started to float in the air and her eyes glowed white. Suddenly, Hiei was raised off his feet and was floating in the air 6 ft above them. "Whoa!" Zelia and Mariah said together. Hiei glared at Aure. His bandana glowing, he was put to the ground, but in a extremely slow pace. Returning to the ground, Aure's hair and eyes turned normal again. Then Aure happily said with an innocent smile, "So, am I worth challenging yet?" Hiei gritted his teeth in frustration. His Jagan eye was supposed to set him down quickly, but with Aure's powers invading his concentration, it was very difficult to. "You want to see who's best? Fine." Hiei growled as he took off his white bandana. Instinctivly walking away, the two other girls (Zelia and Mariah) sat down a good distance away, and sat down to enjoy the show between Hiei and Aure. At that moment, the YYH gang came in, confused. Kurama, realizing in what was going to happen, said with panic, "Aure, don't do it!" "What's going to happen?" Kazuma asked. Kurama was about to stop this fight, until Genkai said, "No. Leave them be Kurama. I want to see how strong her psychic abilities are." Kurama's fist tightned. "Hey guys! Sit here! It's the safest spot!" yelled Zelia. Obeying reluctantly, Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Boton sat next to the two girls. "Did anyone bring popcorn?" Mariah asked. Everyone glared at her. "What?!" she whined.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Whoa…what happened to you Kura… *looks at Kura who's now all bruised up*

Kura: Well, hmm, since you have author powers, WHY IN THE FREAKIN WORLD MAKE THE DISCLAIMER BEAT ME UP?! *Waving her hands around*

MC: The readers were getting bored…*moving away from Kura*

Kura: *smiles* Oh, I see. Well, you know the saying, 'An eye for an eye?'

MC: Y-y-yeah… *scared of Kura's smile*

Kura: *eyes are flaming now* WELL, YOU GOT IT! NOW MEET YOUR DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

MC: AHHHHH~!!!! Wait minute…what are you going to torture me with? *blinks*

Kura: *calm all of a sudden* I don't know…

****

MC: What about the Flaming Mallet of Doom *hands Kura a flaming mallet*

Kura: Ok! *gets the mallet*

MC: Where were we now? Oh, yeah--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! 

Kura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *chases MysticChaos*

MC: Well, everyone please review! Bye, now! *runs away with Kura chasing her*


	9. Chapter 8

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Was that so hard to figure out?

MysticChaos: I can't wait to start this story! *has starry eyes and also has a huge bump on her head*

Kura: Why are you excited to write this story this time? *throws away her flaming mallet*

MC: 'Cause it's when Hiei and Aure versus each other!!! It'll be so cool! *starts to jump around*

Kura: Right…*raises an eyebrow*

*Kurama passes by, which is a very bad thing when Kura is next to MysticChaos*

Kura: KURAMA~!!! *hugs Kurama*

Kurama: …Who is she MysticChaos? *sweat drop*

MC: My friend that I invited over. She's a YYH fan.

Kurama: That's pretty obvious.

MC: I know. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kura: Me love Kurama~!!! *heart--shaped eyes*

Kurama: Uh, oh…I knew today was going to be a long one… *tries to get Kura off*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 8

"Go Aure!" yelled Zelia happily. Everyone looked at her. "What?! Can't a girl cheer on her friend?!" "This is bad…Hiei will make cheese out of her~!!!" Yusuke panicked. Mariah turned at him, "I doubt it Yusuke. Even if Hiei is able to beat Aure, I don't believe Hiei will kill her." "Then you don't know anything about him." Kurama whispered. Then Zelia and Mariah turned their heads at Aure and started to yell, "Aure stop! Stop the blasted fight~!!!" "Now they want her to stop…" Yusuke said sarcastically.

Aure ignored her friends' requests. It was not in her nature to stop a fight if it was already made. Same for Hiei. Aure closed her eyes, joined her palms together and stood like a meditating monk. Hiei just fouscused his Jagan eye in lifting her up like she did to him. They were standing like this until Kuwabara shouted, "Do something already!!!" Aure and Hiei glared at him. "Thanks for breaking my concentration ningen!" snapped Hiei. Aure just rolled her eyes and concentrated again. As for Kuwabara…well, Zelia took care of his big mouth (in other words, found duck tape somehow, then on put it on his mouth). 

Slowly, Hiei's and Aure's energys rose. Opening their eyes at the same time, they suddenly disappeared. "Whoa!" everyone said, except for Kazuma. Appearing in the air, then both landed softly on their foot opposite from each other. Turning around, Aure winced and held her left arm. Smiling, Aure said, "Nice use of our katana hilt. Any closer I could've lost my arm!" "Urk…" everyone twitched. "Hn." Hiei snorted. When he was about to push her back with psychic energy, he found out that he couldn't move. His arms and legs were stiff. Trying desperately to lift at least one foot, instead it caused a slight pulling at his leg. "What did you do to me?!" growled Hiei. Aure just sat down and massaged her arm. Sighing, she said calmly, "Well, I wasn't aiming for you when you were in the air. I know your moves well enough not to attack you. So, instead, I used a portion of my energy to weigh you down. Very similar to the seal in which the make-up guy did at the Dark Tournament. Except mine isn't permanent. I'm not evil!" 

"Go Aure!!!! I knew watching the Yu-Yu Hakusho vidoes would be handy one day!" yelled Zelia. Then Mariah abruptly covered her mouth and whispered to her to shut up. Everyone looked confused at Zelia and Mariah. 

"Hn…"muttered Hiei, but deep inside him, he felt nervous in what was going to happen next. Getting up and walking toward him, Aure was striding in a confident way. Bracing for an attack, instead he felt a warm aura in the air. Aure sighed softly and telepathically said to him as she was leaving the room, not punching him, 'Well, we both know who the winner is here. Without your speed, you're quite defenseless. Like Kurama when he versed the Shinobi make-up fighter. All he had was the rose whip. You have a katana, but you can't reach it, so what's the point? Right now, I just want to have some peace and quiet to myself. DON'T follow me.' Right after this connection was cut off, his legs were released from it's burden and he stumbled embarrassingly across the floor. 

"That was fast…"mummered Yusuke as he looked at Zelia and Mariah cheer. Boton and Kurama sighed in relief, while Genkai looked interestingly at Kuwabara trying to take the duck tape off. Hiei glared at the two girls, who were still cheering, then disappeared. 

Aure smiled happily as she walked around the long balcony. She enjoyed the wind in her hair and watching the sun set behind the clouds. It made her calm down. Looking at the sun, and finally stopping, she thought to herself, 'I wonder what's happening back at the real world…'

Then she looked down at her hands. 'Wow…these powers I have…kinda awesome, but not awesome when you're being chased by a killer demon.' Dropping her hands, she knocked her head on the railing. She had a habit of doing that whenever she was frustrated. Suddenly she felt something weird behind her. Growling, she yelled (she almost never yells), "Hiei! Why are you keep following me?!" This must've alarmed the person, because he fell off from somewhere and landed face down on the balcony. Turning her head slightly, her eyes widened. It wasn't Hiei, but Kurama. "Oh, gosh! Are you ok?" panicked Aure as she helped Kurama up. "When you yell, you scare the heck out of people." Kurama said calmly with a grin creeping on his face. Aure smiled weakly (MC: Stop smiling! It's creepy! *whacks Aure on the head*). 

Later, the two demons leaned against the railing looking at the sunset. "That was some fight." Kurama said kindly. Aure blushed a little and stuttered, "Oh, it was j--j--just for self d--d--defense."

"I guess it was."

"Mmm, hmm."

"I wanted to tell you about a problem that I--I mean my friend has…"

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, he has feelings for this person, but doesn't know how to tell her--"

"That he likes her?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Pretty obvious really. Anyway, the best way is to show your affection for this person instead of covering it up."

"What if she doesn't see it?"

"I'm sure she sees it. Maybe she just wants to ignore it."

"Oh, right. Well, what if he wanted just to tell her?"

"Trust me, that doesn't work. First see the signs if she wants to be with him."

"Like what?"

"Like, um…see how she reacts toward him whenever he tries to talk to him. Actually, to be more precise, I don't know the signs. There are millions of it, but depending on a person, the other knows when to stop doing something that a person dislikes."

"Ah, I see…"

"Does this answer your question?"

"More or less."

"Hmm…"

"…"

Then Aure yawned and started to walk back into the house. "Where are you going?" Kurama asked. "Back. Into. The. House." Aure plainly pointed. "Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry." Kurama flushed. Aure just shrugged and closed the door behind her, but was stopped when Kurama grabbed her hand. Aure looked straight into Kurama's eyes. Flustered, Kurama was about to say something until Kuwabara busted into the room. "Aure! There's something wrong with Zelia!" "What?!" Aure panicked. Taking her hand away from Kurama, she went downstairs with Kazuma following behind her. Sighing, Kurama calmly followed too, but had a sad, distant eyes. 'When am I going to tell her?…' thought Kurama miserably. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei: WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME LOSE TO A GIRL?! *glares at MysticChaos*

MC: Someone needed to beat you anyway. You have two much pride! *glares back* 

*Suddenly distracted, when Kurama runs their way*

Kurama: MysticChaos! Save me from your friend! *Hides behind MysticChaos*

Kura: KURAMA~!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! *still has heart--shaped eyes*

MC: He's over here! *points to where Kurama is*

Kurama: *whispers* Don't say anything~!!!

Hiei: Too late.

Kura: KURAMA~!!! *hugs Kurama again*

Kurama: You are evil… *glares at MysticChaos*

MC: Well, duh. I'm C--H--A--O--S . 

Hiei: REWRITE THAT FREAKIN STORY~!!! *takes out his katana*

MC: NEVER! *glares*

Kurama: Yes, it'll be BEST for everyone… *takes out his rose whip (still has Kura hugging him)*

MC: Oh, yeah?! Two against one, eh?! Fine! Meet my weapon! *points stupidly in the air*

Hiei: THERE'S NOTING THERE STUPID! 

MC: Yes, there is~!!! *whirls her hand around*

*Suddenly Aure pops out of nowhere*

Aure: Where am I? *looks around*

Kurama: Aure~!!! *has sparkly eyes*

Aure: Hello Kurama. Hello Hiei. *waves happily*

MC: Attack! 

Aure: Uh…with what? 

MC: I don't know…I guess you can just hug them? *shrugs*

Aure: Ok! *walks over to Kurama and hugs him*

Kurama: *blushes and faints from happiness*

Aure: Uh…Kurama… *sweat drop*

Kura: Hey! No one hugs Kurama except me~!!! Die unknown stranger! *lifts up the Flaming Mallet of Doom*

MC: *interrupts* Hey, I thought you threw that thing away.

Kure: Oh, I saved it just in case!

MC: Ok! *^_^*

Kura: DIEEEEE~!!!! *chases Aure*

MC: Well, review please and Hiei, want some popcorn? *conjures popcorn out of thin air*

Hiei: Why not. *sits next to MysticChaos*

*Both of them watch Aure get beat up by Kura while they are eating popcorn. Go Kura! Did I mention they also left Kurama laying there?*


	10. Chapter 9

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

MysticChaos: Wow…for once the disclaimer is polite… *glances at the disclaimer man*

Kura: Where is that blasted Aure?! *has fire in her eyes*

MC: I sent them back. 

Kura: Back who?! Back where?!

MC: Uh, I sent Kurama, Hiei, and Aure back to the De Ja Vu story.

Kura: How could you send my love away?! *cries*

MC: Ah, stop being overly dramatic. They'll be back. *glares*

Kura: Oh, ok! *happy*

MC: Whatever…*rolls eyes*

Kura and MC: Well, ON WITH THE STORY~!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 9

'What the…,' thought Aure as she saw Zelia walking around like a zombie. Then she turned to a laughing Mariah and Yusuke. "Mariah! Did you give Zelia chocolate?!" asked Aure. Mariah nodded. 

MC: *jumps in the story, out of the blue* FREEZE! Probably I should give a bio on Zelia. No! Don't skip this! Ok, good. Your sitting. Well, anyway, Zelia's problem is that if she eats chocolate, she has this strange reaction that makes her turn…um…psycho. She actually doen't like chocolate, but eventually she does run into it. Almost like a drug to her. A really weird drug, and Mariah enjoys Zelia acting like this. She thinks it's enteraining. Ok, now back to the story!

Then Aure disappeared into the kitchen. Coming back, Aure was holding a pan. Then Mariah whispered to Yusuke, "Ok! This is the best part!" Suddenly Aure whacked Zelia on the head with the pan, HARD. 

Walking dizzily around, Zelia collapsed and fainted. Immediately everyone backed away from Aure. As for Mariah, she was still laughing her head off. Aure growled and scolded, "Don't do that again Mariah! You know you're only suppose make Zelia crazy on your birthday!" Everyone had sweat drops on their heads now. "I couldn't help it!" gasped Mariah. Aure frowned and her eyes turned stormy gray. "You do know that when Zelia wakes up, you'll get whacked on the head by her." she said. Mariah immediately stopped laughing. Slowly she got up and walked to her room with a worried face. Aure sighed, then looked around. "Well?! What are you guys staring at?! The show's over!" Then she left the room leaving creeped out friends.

Mariah was sleeping and suddenly woke up. It was 3:00 in the morning. Shaking her head, she wondered why she was so jumpy. Feeling a sudden chill, she covered herself with a blanket and looked nervously around. Then the door opened making Mariah squeak and her glasses hang on the tip of her nose. It was Zelia and Aure. "It's us!" whispered Zelia as Aure and her jumped on top of Mariah's bed. Sighing with relief, Mariah whispered back, "Thank god you're here. Don't laugh, but I feel scared all of a sudden." Aure and Zelia didn't laugh. Instead their faces were grim. "We sensed it too. We're scared out of our wits!" hissed Aure as she hid under Mariah's blanket. Taking Aure out again, Zelia said quietly, "It feels like something is taking the very life out of the air." Mariah and Aure nodded. 

"Do you think it's Rando using one of his 99 attacks?" Aure asked.

"Doubt it." Zelia said.

"What if he was here? I mean he came before didn't he?" Mariah shuddered.

"Yeah, but I don't think Rando would be using an attack to get us." Zelia 

shivered.

"I'm cold~!!!" chattered Aure suddenly.

"Thank you for that info, Captain Obvious!" said Mariah sarcastically.

"It's so dark too…" Aure said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Yeah, duh! It's night--" Mariah glared, but was stopped.

"She has a point. It's colder then usual and it's really dark in here. 

Unaturally dark." Zelia interrupted.

It was true. It was pitch black. Even with the window shades raised. Kinda freaky really. 

"Oh…." Aure moaned.

"I'm gonna go outside to see in what's happening." whispered Zelia as she crept out of Mariah's bed.

Walking around slightly, she suddenly tripped over something. "Damn~!!!" cursed Zelia loudly. Continuing, she felt her way through the room and finally reached the door. Turning the door knob slightly, her instincts told her not to open the door. Ignoring it, she opened it and nearly fell in a deep pit that was in front of the door. Screaming, Zelia swiftly backed away from the door and gasped for air. Then she felt hands on her shoulder. Screaming again, she was hit on the head and Mariah muttered angrily, "Ah, shut up already, Z! (A.K.A. Z is the nickname of Zelia) It's only us! Mariah and Aure!" Calming down, Zelia said weakly, "We're not in Genkai's house anymore…" "WHAT?!" Aure and Mariah yelled. Then Zelia heard patter of feet go to the door. "EEP~!!!" squeaked someone's voice as she fell backward. Why did she fall back? Because FLAMES BURSTED FROM THE HOLE (Kura: Whoa…calm down MysticChaos. It's only a story.)!!!! 

The flames flickered red as they retreated into the hole. It was Aure who squeaked and was mentally and physically shaken by the flames. Crawling back, she was shivering. Not from the cold, but from fear. "I know this place…I dreamt of this happening…" Aure said weakly. Mariah materialized a spirit candle and held it next them. Aure rarely showed any 

feelings, except happiness, but her eyes told the whole story. 

Her eyes were a deep purple. It was dark and distant. This meant that Aure was really scared. Zelia looked worridly at Mariah and said, "You dreamt of this?" "Was it a preminiton?" added Mariah. Aure just nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Mariah. Aure looked up at her and said quietly, "I thought it wouldn't come true…" "Oh, boy…We're in deep shit now," Zelia said tiredly. "I wonder what's happened in the YYH world?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: I wonder what will happen… *has curious eyes*

Kura: You should know because you're the author… *pokes MysticChaos*

MC: Yeah, but usually I write this story on the top of my head. Usually if I plan it out, I tend to mess up. *waves hand in the air*

Kura: More or less…and when are you going to bring Kurama?!

MC: I'm doing that right now. *waves hand even faster*

*Suddenly Kurama drops out of the air*

Kura: KURAMA~!!! *heart--shapped eyes*

Kurama: Oh, no… *backs away*

Kura: *glomp* Kurama~!!!

Kurama: *glares at MysticChaos* You are evil.

MC: Hn. *rolls eyes*

*Then Hiei appears out of nowhere*

Hiei: That's my line~!!! *takes out his katana*

MC: …

Hiei: Aren't you going to let Aure out? *has a evil grin*

MC: Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? *Yawn*

Hiei: Uh… *lays down his katana and thinks*

MC: And I thought Kuwabara was stupid…Well, review everyone!

*In the distance, you can see Kurama run away from Kura. How sad (snicker)*


	11. Chapter 10

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Goody.

MysticChaos: *yells* Kura! Let Kurama go! It's time for him to come back to the story!

Kura: *tears* oh, ok… *let goes of a suffocating Kurama*

MC: *kicks Hiei* Hey, think this later acorn head. Right now you have to go back to my story.

Hiei: Hn.

Kura: WHAAAAA~!!!! *crying, duh*

MC: *yells* AH, PUT A CORK IN IT! THEY'LL COME BACK!

Kura: Really? *stops crying*

Kurama and Hiei: NO~!!! *scared*

MC: Yeah, so stop crying and give me insults so I could make this story better!

Kura: Ok! Your story sucks! *happy*

MC: …Not that kind, thick head. Anyway, on with the story. *snaps fingers and the two demons disappear*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 10

A black figure jumped from tree to tree quickly. Stopping, he curiously looked through a window. His eyes widened. Aure wasn't there! He felt a pang of panic. Then his face turned warm. Shaking his head, he thought, 'Why am I caring for a ningen--' Hesitating, he revised his sentence. 'No. Why am I caring about a low-leveled demon?' Blushing again, he jumped out of the tree to look for any of Aure's friends. 

Zelia threw a spirit bomb out the door. It exploded and lit everything, but there was nothing to light up. There was nothing but 

darkness. Then Mariah threw in a clothes hanger. It just fell downward, and neither of them could hear it crash on the bottom. It was official. They were surrounded in a demonic darkness. 

Frustrated Zelia threw another bomb, but same result. Darkness. Mariah was filling the room with spare candles and soon they could see Mariah's room clearly. Sitting in a circle together, Aure took a deep breath and said, "Remember Yugioh?" The two girls nodded. "Well, I think we're in some form of the Shadow Relm." "WHAT?!" Mariah and Zelia yelled.

"Well, just like the Shadow Relm, there is no chance of escaping and you are surrounded by darkness."

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy…" Zelia rambled.

"Shut up Z! Anyway, there must've been a way to get out of here." Mariah calmly said.

"There is a way, but…" Aure replied with uncertainty. 

"What is it?!" Zelia and Mariah shouted with a spark of hope.

"We need the millenium item." 

"Damn…" swore Zelia.

"Maybe if we use our spirit power, it should be similar to the power in the millenium puzzle!" Mariah said.

"Worth a try, but I won't be any help. I only have demon power." Aure responded. 

"You don't have to do anything. Besides, whenever you get close to the door, flames come out of nowhere." said Zelia as she stood up.

"Ok! Let's do this!" cheered Mariah.

"Yeah!" Zelia and Aure bellowed.

Hiei silently walked to Mariah's bedroom. It was slightly opened. Looking in, he saw that it was completely dark. 'Why does the stupid human girl have a room so dark?' Walking in, he tried to turn on the lights. What he didn't know was that something was slowly sucking Hiei in the darkness. 

"Spirit bomb!" yelled Zelia. Then right after her, Mariah sent out a spirit cannon. Both exploded in the air and it made the darkness subside, but form back together agin. "Zelia! We've been doing this for the fifth time already!" Mariah whined. Zelia growled and said, "Yeah. I know. We need another person with spirit power to do this. We're not strong enough!" Then Mariah said panicky, "I see someone!" "Where?!" Zelia yelled. "Up there!" Aure chirped. In front of them was a small beam of light. Yelling on top of their lungs, they said, "DON'T COME ANY NEARER! YOU'LL BE TRAPPED IN THE DARKNESS! GO AWAY!" "I'll try to send a telepathic message to that person. I just hope that we're not too late!" Aure said.

Hiei heard a distant sound. Forgetting about the light switch, he tried to listen to the sound. All he heard was a hissing scream of some kind. Shaking his head, he was about to walk even farther into the room until a familier voice said in his head, 'Don't come any nearer! You'll get sucked into the darkness and will be trapped just like us! Repeat, do not come any nearer!' Eyes turning wide, Hiei looked down and saw that he was fading. He tried to jump away, but when he did, the door disappeared. Now he was trapped. The blackness was up to his shoulders. Looking frantically around for a way out, just like the three girls, he found nothing. Finally, The shadows engulfed him and sent him falling, and falling down…

"Make way!" Aure yelled suddenly. It was very quiet until Aure shouted. Crawling to the sides, a small figure appeared suddenly in the air, then dropped down painfully on the person's side making a sickening _crack_. "Hiei?!" the girls yelled together. The small figure slowly got up and glared at them. "Who else morons?" Then Aure quickly came to Hiei's side and said panicky, "Hiei's arm is broken! Mariah, set it to the right way!" Immeditely, the two other girls came next to Hiei. Zelia and Aure held Hiei's legs and arm, while Mariah was holding Hiei's other arm. "What are you doing ningens?!" he screamed. "Sorry Hiei, but this going to hurt." Aure said calmly. Her eyes were a sharp green. Taking a deep breath, Mariah did a count down while Hiei was thrashing around. "3!" muttered Mariah. Then at the same time, the _crack_ came, and Hiei shouted out in pain. Letting go of him, Zelia and Mariah quickly ran as far away from Hiei, but Aure took out some bandage cloths. Quitely, Aure wrapped it around Hiei's broken arm, around Hiei's neck, and made a sling. Smiling warmly, Aure asked Hiei if he was ok. Now Aure's eyes were a soft, pastel pink. Blushing and growling at the same time, he just turned his back at her and didn't say anthing more. 

Zelia and Mariah sighed in relief. Walking toward Aure, Hiei gave them a death glare. Again the two girls retreated to their corner. Aure, who was confused in why her friends went back to their spot, walked toward them. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. Zelia glanced at Hiei and said sarcastically, "Well, we are trapped in this room, Hiei popped out of nowhere, and now he's threathing that he's going to kill us if we go near him! What do think is wrong?!" Then Mariah hit Zelia on the head knocking her out. "Why did you do that?!" Aure said. Mariah sighed and mummered, "Trust me. When Zelia starts to get hysterical, then it's a good idea to make her sleep for awhile." 

"…I see."

Gently setting Zelia on the bed, they turned their heads at Hiei. 'Should we tell him in what happened?' asked Aure telepathically. Mariah shook her head. Aure sighed and said to Mariah, "I'll keep watch for an hour. You can sleep during that time. Mariah shook her head. "No, It's ok. I'll keep watch."

"What about I keep guard for an hour, and when time's up, I'll wake you 

up ok?"

"You promise? I don't want a sleep walking friend, you know."

"I promise."

Nodding, Mariah set up a futon and immediately fell asleep on it. Now, only Hiei and Aure was awake. Attemping to start a conversation, Aure said, "So…um…have you…er…ever been in a dark dimension before?" Hiei turned his head around and glared at her. "I never intended to stay here." he said coldly. "Hey, we didn't intend to stay here also." Aure shrugged. Then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of Aure with a katana on her throat. "How am I supposed to be sure that you didn't do this on purpose?" he hissed. "How am I supposed to be sure if we will be able to get out of here?" she asked back. Hiei lowered his katana and glared at her. "I don't know what your intentions are here, but don't you dare include me in." Aure's eyes darkened. "Why don't you trust anyone except for Kurama?" Hiei looked away. "It's none of your business."

"Everything is my business Hiei!"

"No it's not!"

"You know what is your problem?"

"What?"

"You don't like change. You always liked everything the way it is."

"Hn.

"You never liked the change of your plans, you don't like new friends, you don't like talking, what **do** you like?!"

Hiei sat back down with his back facing Aure. He did not answer this question. For the first time, Hiei actually admitted, deep in his mind, that Aure was right. What did he like?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Well, review everyone and bye!

Kura: HEY~!!! Aren't you going to let Kurama come again? *angry*

MC: Not today Kura! Gotta watch a show! 

Kura: You're not fair~!!!

MC: Duh, so review everyone! 

*MysticChaos goes to the next room to watch Toonami*

Kura: *has evil eyes* I shall have my revenge on you…so…I shall make another voting poll! Should Hiei like Aure or not? Vote~!!! Bye, now! I gotta watch Toonami too~!!! Wait up MysticChaos! *runs off to somewhere* 


	12. Chapter 11

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

MysticChaos: KURA! What'd you do to my story?! *angry*

Kura: Uh…um…I'll explain later! Right now I have to give the results! *going away from MysticChaos:

MC: What results?! *looks like she going to kill someone*

Kura: Uh…anyway, the results are…Hiei will not like Aure!!! Darn…

MC: WHAT?! YOU MESSED UP MY STORY WITH THE VOTING POLL?! OH, YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW! *begins to chase Kura*

Kura: Uh…gotta go! *runs off to somewhere*

MC: *stops chasing Kura and smiles kindly* Well, on with the story! *turns mad again* COME BACK HERE~!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 11

"Wake up Mariah. It's your turn to stay up." said Aure as she sleepily shook Mariah awake. "Ok…" yawned Mariah. Sitting up, she let Aure take the bed. Shivering, Mariah looked at Aure. For some reason she felt something weird. Her eyes turning wide, she yelled, "Aure! Get off the bed!" "What?--" asked Aure, but was stopped when a hole suddenly appeared below Aure. "AHH~!!!" screamed Aure. Grabbing on to the side, she held on for dear life. "Hang on Aure!" Mariah yelled. "Grab my hand!" Reaching out, Aure grabbed Mariah's hand, but her grip slipped on the other hand. Zelia ,waking up cranky, saw the trouble immediately and practically flew to Mariah's side. "Come on! Hold my hand!" begged Zelia with panic. Aure was crying. "I-I can't!" cried Aure. "Yes you can!" shouted Mariah still trying to hold her part of Aure's hand. "Come on Hiei! Help us!" Zelia screamed. "AHH~!!!" Aure sobbed. "Help me~!!!"

Kurama shot out of bed suddenly. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and he was gasping for air. Looking aroung cautiously, he sighed in relief. 'It was only a nightmare…' he thought going back to sleep. 'But it seemed so real…' 

He saw 4 people trapped in a dark vortex. A girl was in danger and her friends were trying to help her. At a corner was a small man. Not caring for the people much, Kurama was more interested in the girl in danger. Coming closer, he saw that it was Aure, screaming for help. She seemed to be meeting her doom…

And that was when he woke up. Shaking his head, he kept saying that it was a foolish dream, but couldn't shake off Aure's expression. Annoyed with himself, he thought that he'll just check on her and if she's fine, he'll go back to sleep. 

Walking to Aure's room, he felt some kind of strange aura coming from Mariah's room. Stopping in front of it, he looked in. It was completely dark. Luckily, from experience, he looked at the ground just in case and saw that it was pulsing up and down like a heart beat. A slight mist was covering the floor too. The heart beating effect was easily overlooked this way. Backing away, and closing the door, he quickly ran to Yusuke's room. He what this sign meant. The Vortex of Eternal Fear. 

"You moron! Help a little bit at least!" said Zelia angrily at Hiei. Hiei was standing back of them doing nothing. "Help~!!!" shouted Aure. Her grip was slowly weaking. Her eyes were a neon yellow. Then quite abruptly, Aure lost her grip and was falling into the hole. "Aure!" Zelia yelled fearfully. "No~!!!" cried Mariah. Suddenly, Aure disappeared and after a few milliseconds later, the hole turned small and made a popping noise as it melted into the ground. Then Hiei appeared suddenly on the window sill with Aure in his arms. "Aure!" yelled Zelia and Mariah together as they raced toward Hiei. 

Aure fainted from the sudden fall, but had no physical damage. She was ok. "Hiei, thank you so much!" praised Mariah as she and Zelia set her on the bed. "Hn." he simply said, but changed his spot on the bottom of Mariah's bed, close to Aure. Winking at Mariah, Zelia smiled warmly at Hiei. Perhaps Hiei was more than a merciless demon. Maybe he was someone that they can trust…finally. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Hmmm…let see… *whispering*

Kura: Now that you tortured me half to death, it's safe to go near you again…right? *has brusies all over her*

MC: Yup! And for our kind cooperation in letting me beat you up, I'm thinking of ways to torture Hiei. Also I'm letting Kurama come here too!

Kura: YAY~!!! *sparkly eyes*

MC: Ok. Here's the spell. Now get ready Kura!

Kura: Ok! 

MC: One,

Make them come,

Two, 

Intentions are true,

And three,

Make them freeze!

*Smoke comes out*

Kura and MC: *cough, cough!*

Kurama: Oh, no…not again…

Kura: Kurama~!!! *glomp*

MC: As for you Hiei… *Has evil eyes*

Hiei: What do you want ningen?! *takes out his katana*

MC: Aure! Attack! 

Aure: Why should I attack Hiei when he saved my life? *has an innocent look*

MC: Just hug him…it'll make a chaotic chain reaction…*has an evil grin*

Aure: Um…ok… *hugs Hiei*

Hiei: *blush*

Kurama: Noo~!!! Nobody touches MY Aure! *somehow gets away from Kura and begins to chase Hiei with his rose whip*

Hiei: Ahh~!!! Get away from the mad fox boy! *runs away*

Kura: You are the cause of this demon girl~!!! Get ready to meet your doom~!!! *chases Aure with the Flaming Mallet of Doom*

Aure: Um…Wait for me Kurama!!! *runs off*

Hiei: You will pay for writing this story! Now fight demon author! *chases MysticChaos*

MC: Hey! Kura! Don't you are lay a finger on Aure! *runs away form Hiei, but chases Kura*

*Now, each person is chasing someone. Kuraà Aureà Kuramaà Hieià MysticChaosà Kuraà and the process starts all over again*

MC: MWAHAHAHAHA~!!! I told you it was going to be a chain reaction~!!! I love chain reactions~!!! Yay~!!! Anyway, review, review, and--

Everyone except MC: SHUT UP!


	13. Chapter 12

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and….*sob, sob* I can't say I don't anything as much now….

MysticChaos: *sigh* Well, school is arriving tomorrow and I can't do this everyday. Probably every Saturday only. Sad ain't it?

*in the distance, you hear people cheering and chanting, "No more story! Yay!"*

MC: …Also, Kura can't come today because she has to plan out her school stuff.

*Meanwhile, Kura is packing up Kurama stuff and grenades*

MC: Anyway, without any boring interference, is the story. ON WITH THE STORY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 12

"Kurama! Slow down! It's not like a crisis or anything!" Yusuke gasped as he and his friends were chasing Kurama down the hall. "You dimwit! It is bad. If the vortex keeps growing, then this whole house will be swallowed with us in it!" snapped Genkai. "Oh, no~!!!" Kuwabara whined.

Zelia was walking back and forth. Suddenly Hiei yelled, "Will you stop walking around?!" "I can't help it!!!!" complained Zelia, sitting down. "Hiei, be patient with her." Mariah moaned as she woke up from her drowsy sleep. "Hn." he simply said. The suddenly all the candles blew out and shouts could be heard inside the room. Mariah lit up a spare candle and raised it up. Zelia seemingly tripped over something, she herself had a stubb toe, and Aure woke up, falling out of bed, and landing on Hiei. "Sorry, Hiei!" Aure apologized as she got up. Her eyes were deep purple again. "What's wrong?" Zelia asked immediately. Aure was trying to get up, but her arms were too weak from exhastion so she fell back on Hiei's lap. Blushing, he helped her sit up against the bed. "Something bad is going to happen again…" she said with a tremble in her voice. Mariah gulped and asked catiously, "W-what?" 

As if answering, the whole floor completely disappeared and now the four were tumbling into the darkness. "Ah, heck. What now?!" Zelia yelled angrily.

"There!" Kurama said as he opened Mariah's door. "What there?" Boton asked. Like before, it was again a ordinary room. No black stuff pulsing or nothing out of the sort. "What?…"Kurama said as his voice faded. He walked into the room and saw that everything was normal. "I don't understand…where…?" "You sure, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he too entered the room. "I don't see black thingy majigs coming out." But, he said that a moment too late. 

As if on command, black lightning shot out of the ceilings and the floor tying the two boys on their wrists and ankles. "Scratch that." muttered Yusuke as he struggled, but was replaced with a yell of pain. "Stop moving Yusuke!" Genkai growled. "The more you struggle, the more it'll shock you." "Then what are we supposed to do Grandma?!" shouted back Yusuke. Kurama glanced at him. "Just don't struggle against it." Gritting his teeth, he let himself relax despite the annoying burns on his hands. Then suddenly a evil voice came out of nowhere. "Yes, Urameshi, you don't want to die before you save your four, pitiful, friends." Everyone's eyes widened except Kurama's. "Rando?!" all of them yelled. "I'm so touched that you remember me." the voice said. "Wait a minute…4?! What do you mean four?! Where is Aure?!" Kurama said calmly, but with a slight quiver in his voice. "Well, the four is in my little cage right now. Your so called friends are Zelia, Mariah, Aure, and Hiei I believe." Rando said. "Where are they?! What have you done with them?!" Kurama said cooly (and angrily). The evil demon laughed insanely. "Oh, they're fine. Just a little unconscious and afraid. Just like I want them to be. Maybe I'll do my little chant and turned them small…" Laughing again, that nearly made the five inside Genkai's house insane. "Oh, no. I won't stand seeing that sight again!" Boton screamed. Kuwabara yelled angrily, "I won't let you do that to them! Especially when it happened to me!" Genkai nodded and Yusuke struggled even more desperately, but still ending up with burns and cuts. Rando laughed even more. 'Yes…turn mad…then you shall be the one's responsible for their deaths…' grinned Rando. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"AHHHHHH~!!!!" Zelia, Mariah, and Aure screamed. Falling hard into a cage, Mariah, who landed on her head, got knocked out, while the other three was moaning in pain. "Hiei, Zelia, are you ok?" asked Aure, even if she wasn't so ok herself. "Yeah, but don't ask me how…" groaned Zelia as she looked at the wincing Hiei. "Pleasure having you to drop by." a voice said. Everyone looking up (except for Mariah), they saw the very same demon that attacked Mariah and Aure a few days ago. "Rando!" everyone gasped (except for Mariah…duh). 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Well, I was expecting to write more, but NO~ _someone_ told me to shut off the computer. Why~….. *sob, sob* SO, I had to do a cliffhanger. Sucks actually. Well, this is the shortest side story that I ever did and I got a feeling I have to leave it this way. So, review everyone! See ya at Saturday! *waves good bye and twirls a pencil*


	14. Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

****

De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything people, but this story is 99.9% mine!

MysticChaos: *at the computer* Kura~!!! What are you doing?!

Kura: What? Can't I write your story for once? *sniff*

MC: No.

Kura: You're so mean~!!!!

MC: I know I am. NOW GET OFF MY COMPUTER!!!

Kura: WAHHHHHH~!!! *runs off to somewhere*

MC: …Oh, brother…that was the fifth time this week…Oh, well! Just to tell you, this may be the last chapter, so ON WITH THE STORY!

*Kura suddenly pops out of nowhere, jumps on the computer, then starts to type on it*

MC: NNNNNOOOOOOOO~!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 13 (AHHH…IT'S THE BAD LUCK NUMBER! NUMBER 13!!!)

In rage, Zelia tried to bust out of the cage, but was immediately shocked with electricity of some kind. "Zelia!" yelled Aure. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA~!!! You cannot escape that easily, fool!" Randa laughed. Helping Zelia sit up, Aure asked, "What do you want?" "Oh, let's say…your powers." said Rando lazily. "Then take it! Just let us go!" begged Aure desperately. Rando laughed again. "I cannot take your powers that easily. First, I like to let my prey try to run away, second I like to torture them with my powers, then kill them. The first person will be your friend, that black-haired man." Standing in front of Hiei defensively, Aure shouted, "NO! Just get the things you want, and let us go!" Hiei stepped in front of Aure. "I don't mind fighting this insect. He won't win." Rando smiled evily. "Perfect…" Then the cage disappeared and Hiei was soon in front of Rando. "NO! HIEI, DON'T DO IT!" Aure cried, but Zelia stopped her. "Don't you remember the letter? If one of the anime characters die, then we go home." she said darkly. Aure looked fearfully at Zelia. "How could you say that?! How can you be so cruel Zelia?! I won't allow myself to just watch Hiei die! I have to stop this once and for all!" Then Aure sped toward the two demons. "Aure! No!" Zelia screamed.

"Do you feel that?" Kuwabara asked. Unfortunately, Kuwabara somehow fell in Mariah's room and got caught in the trap too. He's so stupid sometimes. "Feel what?!" snapped Yusuke angrily, looking at Boton fly away form the house so she could find out how to stop the vortex from growing. As for Genkai, she was researching for a cure to this vortex too in the library. "I don't know Urameshi, but I feel like we're being sucked or something." he replied. Yusuke glared at him. "Can't you get any stupider?" 

"Hey! For your information, I happen to have a better spirit awareness then you do!"

"So, what's your point?"

"I'm gonna punch you up when I get out of these rope thinghys!" 

"You mean you're gonna TRY punching me!" 

"HEY!"

"Be quiet." Kurama said calmly.

The two boys were silent.

"Kuwabara may be right. I do feel a strange presence on the floor." 

Kurama said.

Everyone looked down. Immediatley, a black hole appeared under them and now, they were falling into it. "Can this get any worse?!" asked Yusuke loudly. 

"Let me go!" Aure yelled. Mariah and Zelia was holding Aure back by the arms. "I'm really sorry Aure. I know this is worng, but we have no choice!" Mariah pleaded. "Look at Hiei! He's in big trouble!" replied Aure. Mariah and Zelia did look at Hiei. He wasn't doing very well.

Hiei was captured in the same blue thing that Yusuke was trapped by in Genkai's tournament. He was being thrown at all places. The walls, ceiling, floor, and even at spiked objects. Hiei wasn't yelling out loud in pain, but his face showed much of it.

"See? He needs help!" Aure struggled. Zelia glared at her. "Yeah? And what do you intend to do about it? Eh? Our powers barely match up to Rando's!" Aure's eyes glowed. Then suddenly, Zelia and Mariah was shot backwards crashing into the wall. "I'll do whatever I can to stop him." she plainly said. Then she floated toward the evil demon. 

"Ugh. If you can't beat 'em, might as well join 'em." Zelia grumbled as she stood up and was wiping herself clean. Mariah stood up quickly. "You're going to join Rando?!" Zelia turned around and faced Mariah. Her face was serious, which was very rare. "No. Even if Aure is going to die trying, I'm still her friend and I'll follow her always. Even if it means sacrificing my life." Mariah nodded and said confidently, "Don't forget me ok?" Then the two girls turned around and joined Aure.

A fireball barely missed Rando's head. Dropping Hiei on the floor, he turned around and saw the three girls, all ready for action. Zelia was the one that shot the fireball. "Rando. Stop your senseless rampage and give up." Aure said with abnormal calmness. Rando narrowed his eyes. There was no hint of fear inside their faces. Growling, he said coldly, "Heh, do you think you'll able to stop me? Just try." One by one, the three girls disappeared somehow, but Rando could sense easily where they were. 

Turning around, he punched away Mariah, dodged a fireball, kicked Zelia at the side, but barely escaped from Aure's psychic push. Zelia and Mariah was moaning in pain and Aure was gasping from too much use of energy. Slowly though, Aure made her way to Hiei and whispered, "Are you all right?" Hiei attempted to stand up, but fell back down. All he could do was look at Aure. "Don't worry. We'll take care of everything--" Aure said kindly, but was rudely kicked away, by Rando. "Nice try ningen." Rando smirked as he threw the limp Hiei aside. 

Again, fireballs flew at Rando, but he dodged it easily. Then he was taken by surprise when Mariah almost cut off his arm with her spirit sword and was pushed back by Aure's psychic power. Jumping in the shadows, he thought to himself, 'That was close…I better stop fooling around and kill them.' 

Springing out of the shadows, he powered up and shot his spirit gun at Aure, Mariah, and Zelia. Barely dodging it, they all glared at Rando together, at the same time. Each of their eyes were blood red and was glazed with growing hatred. Rando backed away a step. He was stunned. 'Their spirit energy is rising tremendously!' he thought.

Attacking all together, they each hit Rando once, or twice, with abnormal speed. It was perfect teamwork. Zelia shot fireballs at him then, when Rando moves, Mariah swings her spirit sword, and if he dodges that one, he can't escape from the psychic power that Aure made to push him back. Then the cycle starts all over again. 'I don't understand! How do these low-level ningens turn so powerful?!' he thought as he dodged Mariah's attack, but was pushed back into the wall. Suddenly Rando saw figures fall from the sky and land a few feet from them. He smiled. Running away from the three girls, he stopped and shot a spirit gun bullet. It missed Aure and went past her. "You must be mad! You completely missed us!" Aure yelled. Rando smiled cruely and said, "Oh, I wasn't aiming for you." Then Zelia's, Mariah's, Aure's eyes turned wide. Turning around, the bullet wasn't aiming for them. It was speeding toward Yusuke! "Yusuke! MOVE!" Zelia yelled. Unaware, he looked up to see who called his name. _Then _he saw the bullet. Bracing for an attack, it waited a few seconds, but it never came. He dared himself to look.

Aure fell to her knees and started to cry. Zelia was just too shocked to do anything. Yes, the bullet did hit someone, but it wasn't Yusuke. It was Mariah. She collapsed onto the floor with surprised eyes. She was laying there and then she started to disappear. Literally. Mariah was starting to fade from the foot, up to the head. "Mariah!" Aure yelled. She ran toward Mariah, but she was too late. She vanished completely. 

This was too much for Aure. She cried her whole heart out and was muttering about Mariah sacrificing her life and now she was dead. Kurama patted her on the back lightly. Yusuke was stunned and Kuwabara…boy, he's a disappointment…he was knocked out from the fall (everyone forgot about Hiei). Hiei shook his head and squeezed out of the blue gel thing. He was shocked too, but didn't show it. He just stood up and looked sympathic at Aure. 

Zelia turned around. Now she was angry. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MARIAH?!" she yelled. "I killed her of course. Now, I have a nice little sword." he said as he twirled a spirit sword on his hand. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Zelia roared. Then she ran blindly at Rando.

"Stop Zelia! You can't--" Aure bellowed, but she stopped when she saw another person fall. "ZELIA~!!!" sobbed Aure. Rando took out his sword from Zelia's pierced stomach. Like Mariah, she disappeared slowly. "Hm. No blood to clean up." Rando mindlessly said as he looked at the spirit sword. "How could you?!" screamed Aure. She was trying to walk toward Rando, but Kurama and Yusuke was holding her back. "Let me go!" yelled Aure. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair was spiking up into sharp strands of hair. "YOU WILL PAY!" she shouted. "Calm down Aure!" Kurama said. "WHY SHOULD I?!" she yelled. "You're scaring us!" Yusuke said. "Really. You are!" Aure ignored them and screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU!" Then her demon spirit power shot through the roof. She blew away Yusuke and Kurama, while Hiei was trying not to be lifted off his feet. Aure snarled and her hair started to turn gold and spikey with red highlights. Her eyes were still red. She looked like a miniature super saiyan (Dragon Ball Z). This was her true demon form. Speeding toward Rando, she tried to hit him, but even with the new power, she still couldn't lay a punch on him. He was still too powerful, especially when he got Zelia's and Mariah's combined powers.

"She's going to die!" yelled Yusuke. Kurama didn't say anything, but his fists was clenched tightly. "I guess I have to use my spirit gun." Yusuke muttered, but his hands were lowered by Kurama. He shook his head and said calmly, "It's too risky. You might hit Aure. Not even Hiei can do anything." Yusuke gritted his teeth and shouted, "I have to do something! I can't just stand here! Not after Zelia and Mariah was killed." Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "We have to Yusuke. It's the only way."

Then a voice materialize in their heads. 'Guys, I apreciate all you have done for me and my friends. I wish I could repay you, but I can't seem to do it. Probably when I come back. Well, good bye. I thank you for your kind help. Escpecially to Kurama and Hiei. We won't forget you!' Then the voice vanished. "She's going to do it." Kurama said quietly. "Do what?!" asked Yusuke. Hiei walked next to Yusuke and said, "She's going to kill two birds with one stone." "Don't do it Aure!" Yusuke yelled. 

Sometimes, people seem to do silly things at silly times. Sometimes they seem to be crazy in what they are doing. Why does this happen? Mood, feelings, or it could be boredom. Sometimes…it can be saving in who you trust and care about. That was Aure was doing.

Aure closed her eyes, still running, and chanted a spell that the Viking lettered book taught her. Suddenly her whole body was covered in a rainbow light. Running extremely quickly, she headed toward Rando as a beam of light. Rando smiled evilly, then he too ran straight at Aure. Completely opposite of Aure's attack, he was running quickly, but he was soon covered in a dark veil, with no color. Only gray and black. 

Running at each other, everything suddenly turned slow. The two opposite beams of light and dark was struggling to come closer. Then it sped up and they clashed together. 

It was spectacular. The two beams were combined into light and dark, trying to push each other off, but it was even with small beams of electricity shot and bounced off the walls. It was extremely bright too. 

Covering their eyes, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei barely could see anything, but their instincts wouldn't let them miss this event. The two enemies yelled at the same time. "The Wave of Purity!" Aure yelled. Her voice sound like bells ringing and was full of happiness and tenderness. Rando, though, shouted, "The Wave of Death!" His voice sound like nails on a blackboard and it was full with hatred and anger. Then what happened next was amazing. The whole dark vortex exploded with light, and the dark started to vanish. After this, the ground started to shake and break apart. With one blast of light, it was over. 

Yusuke opened his eyes. He was in Mariah's room. The morning sun was shining through the windows and everthing was normal. No strange thing what so ever…except for Kurama and Hiei in the center of the room. Then he heard a gasping voice. Walking quietly toward the them, he stopped and saw Aure in Kurama's arms and Hiei right by her. "Hiei, don't cry…I'll be okay. After all, Rando is dead. You don't have anything to worry about." Aure smiled weakly. Kurama looked up and saw a black tear fall down his face. Hiei quickly grabbed it and put in in Aure's palm. "I want you to have it." Aure closed her hand and said kindly, but quietly, "Hm. A tear gem am I right?" Hiei nodded. "Thank you Hiei." she said. Then Kurama took out a crystal rose petal from his hair and also gave it to Aure. "Thank you Kurama." she smiled. "That's very kind of you." Then Aure took a deep, shuddered breath. Continuing, Aure said, "Tell everyone that my friends and I said thank you and not to feel any regrets in us dying. We were perfectly content enough with their kindness. So tell them that ok?" Kurama nodded. "Wow…I used so much energy in that attack…I expected to die after that, but it seems that I was mistaken. Oh, well. I might as well say…good…..bye…." Then her head tilted sideways and she slowly disappeared. "Good bye Aure…" Yusuke whispered. "Good bye…"

"Wake up dear." a voice said. Aure slowly opened her eyes and looked all around her. She was in the living room with the game still on and Zelia and Mariah seemed to start waking up too. Everything seemed to be like it was before, before Zelia, Mariah, and Aure went into the T.V. Aure looked up and saw a familiar face. "Mother!" Aure yelled happily, hugging her mom very tightly. "What's wrong? Did something happen? You three seem a little different." Aure's mother asked. Zelia seemed to be confused and looked around. She looked under the couch, inside closets, and out the windows. "Are you looking for something Zelia?" the mother asked with an eyebrow raised. "Nothing!" Zelia smiled. When Aure's mother faced Aure again, Zelia shrugged and gave her a look that said what-the-hell-happened-? "Well, girls, your mothers want you home, so get ready." Aure's mom said as she stood up and cleaned the place. 

"We…uh…already are…"Mariah said, dazed and was looking around also. "Ok, then. Let's go then!" 

In the car, The three girls were talking to each other in low voices. "What happened…I thought I was dead. I thought--" began Zelia, but Mariah finished it for her. " That Rando killed us right?" Zelia nodded. "It must've been true then." Mariah started. "When we all die, we go back to the real world, but if that happened, then…" Zelia and Mariah looked at Aure who was quiet all this time. 

Aure had a small smile on her face as she was looking at her hand. There was a black gem in the shape of a tear and a crystal that looked like a rose petal. "Hey, what's that?" Mariah asked. Aure looked up and said softly, "Oh just a little memory charm from a few close friends." Then she looked out the window at the clear, blue sky and whispered to the clouds…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: YAY~!!! I'M SO HAPPY! I'M HAPPY FOR TWO THINGS! 

Kura: Yeah, but why? *has a big bump on her head*

MC: One is that I'm finished writing the story,

Kura: And?

MC: And I beat you in taking over the keyboard!

Kura: Hey! No rubbing it in! It's no fair that you said Kurama was at the beach and I came there for nothing. *turns her back at MysticChaos*

MC: How was I supposed know that your dream was to see Kurama in his swimsuit?

Kura: HEY! DON'T TELL EVERYONE!" 

MC: I already did.

Kura: You are so mean! No. Not mean. EVIL! You are so evil that-- *rambles, on and on*

MC: God, she never shuts up… On to phase 1~!!! *picks up the phone and pretends that someone is speaking to her*

MC: Okay, okay, sure, I'll tell her. Bye. *hangs up the phone* Hey Kura! I heard that Kurama was at the beach! A reader told me this on the phone.

Kura: Ok! I'm coming Kurama~!!! *runs off to somewhere*

MC: That took care of that. Now, hey, YYH cast and Aure, Zelia, and Mariah! Wanna go to the arcade? 

Everyone: YEAH~!!!!

MC: Let's go then! Well, see ya guys and have a good school year! I hope you'll write! *runs off with everyone to the arcade*

*meanwhile at the beach*

Kura: YOU'RE SO DARN EVIL MYSTICCHAOS~!!! *destroys everything in her path*

*people running away and yelling, "A Kurama fan is on the loose! She'll kill us all~!!! AHHHHH~!!!*

Kura: *takes out her Flaming Mallet of Doom and destroys everything except the arcade. Wow…impressive.* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! I SHALL RULE ALL~!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!

(Note: Sorry for the stupid mini story ending. I couldn't think of anything funny, so I just chose this. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and see ya in 7 different languages!) 


	15. Authoress's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

****

De Ja Vu

Author's note: Well, I hoped you liked the story and for those who liked my story, here's the sequel to it! Enjoy! (I had to start it! I was sooooo bored!)

Forbidden Skies

By:

MysticChaos 


End file.
